The invention disclosed herein pertains generally to threaded tree steps used in hunting to gain access to elevated platforms in tree stands and the like, and specifically to a device to assist in the application of installing and removing of threaded tree steps with a one-hand operation.
Hunting has been around for millenia and presently still exists as a popular and widespread outdoor activity around the world. In the hunting industry there exists many devices that aid, enable, and enhance the wide range of hunting activities. In particular, in most situations it is desired to hunt from an elevation in a tree, using tree stands, to keep undetected from prey. Most tree stands are difficult to gain access to, and thus threaded tree steps are used in order to allow the hunter comfortable access to the desired elevation.
The process of installing and removing threaded tree steps can be an exhausting job. Having to spend undesired time and effort on installing and removing threaded tree steps can cause hunters to become frustrated. Currently, hunters have several options for threaded tree step installation and removal. Operators of threaded tree steps can either install and remove them by hand, which can cause fatigue to one's body from the rough surface of the threaded tree step foot section and the work required to install and remove the steps. Second, operators may install or remove threaded tree steps with gloves on, which has the risk that a glove may be tangled around the rough surface of the threaded tree step, thereby causing difficult and time-consuming operation. Finally, operators of threaded tree steps may also use the assistance of other devices to make the process easier, but such existing devices have not solved certain remaining problems. The difficulties associated with the current methods of properly installing and removing threaded tree steps result in such issues as: (i) hunters using insufficient effort and not properly installing the tree steps, (ii) using too few steps for getting to the stand, (iii) requiring the use of both hands when one hand would ideally be carrying other equipment up the tree, (iv) abandoning installed tree steps due to the difficulty of removing the steps after hunting is complete, (v) the inability to easily pack-in the devices, and (vi) fatigue and damage to the user's hand, arm, and body.
As stated above, there are current attempts to improve the experience of the outdoors by making the installation and removal process of threaded tree steps easier for the operator. Attempts can be referenced from the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,853 by Burdge, describes a tree step installation tool. The Burdge device uses a handle system to attach to various tree steps to install and remove by means of a longer lever arm. U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,765 by Cooley and U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,045 by Smith each similarly describe tree step installation tools that rely on the use of a longer lever arm.
Although, these devices are similar and complete their specific objectives, they all leave unresolved one or more of the above-identified issues with installing and removing threaded tree steps. Most of these devices are still time consuming and do not allow for proper operation using one hand. Each such device is difficult to grip and is not ergonomic. Such devices do not make for easy packing into the woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,437 by Apple, describes yet another type of tree step tool. The Apple device provides a handle axially aligned with the tree step and allows for impact to start inserting the step into a tree. Unfortunately, the device only aids in the starting of the tree step, which is only the first part of the process. Also, it is not ergonomic and requires more than one hand to operate.
What is needed in the art is an easy-to-carry system for properly installing and removing tree steps that allows the operation to be done with the use of one hand during the entire process, without the requirement of bulky and unnecessary parts and tools, and which focuses on the ergonomics of the user and provides the user with little to no interference between the user and the tree step.